Molly Abroad
by allred12
Summary: A 17 year old Molly Weasley II travels to America to be a tutor at the prestigious Boston Institution of Modern Magic. But there, she finds more than an education, and is forced to grow up much faster than anyone ever thought she would.
1. Welcome to America

a/n: This story ties along with my other Harry Potter story "Mom, Dad; I Wanna Get A Summer Job. . ."

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Molly Abroad

Chapter 1

She was here. Well, almost, she was only four people away from officially passing through customs.

At long last, Molly had escaped the endless red hair and constant popping in of random family members to say that one cousin had gotten her first kiss, the other had received his OWLS, and yet another needed to borrow a spare set of dress robes because James had once again managed to set his pair on fire.

But Molly was finally away.

After seven hours on a muggle airplane (Grandpa Weasley had insisted because he wanted to see what a muggle airport looked like), Molly was a little bit worse for the wear. She wore old trainers, a ragged blue and yellow jumper, and a pair of well-worn jeans. She knew that her grey eyes must look lackluster with exhaustion, and she could feel her long red ponytail pressed into strange patterns along the right side of her head where she had tried in vain to sleep on the flight. Her wand had been magically shrunk and placed in her back pocket so that she could get through the rigid security. Her luggage had also been magically shrunk at the insistence of Aunt Hermione who said that airports were infamously known for losing luggage. All her belongings were now nestled quite comfortably in her back pocket.

Despite these negligible hardships, Molly could not be happier. She was in _America_! She was a seventeen year old girl _alone_ in a foreign country. There were no parents, there were no siblings, there were no little cousins running around. For the first time in her life, Molly was on her own. The one bad thing about a large family was the same as the best thing about a large family. There was always somebody around. There had been few moments in Molly's life when she had had the house to herself, but usually those peaceful times were disrupted by someone flowing into the room, disrupting Molly's designated reading time.

But this adventure would be different. Molly had applied to be a student tutor at the Boston Institution of Modern Magic. She would make a small salary while benefitting from student services such as a library and courses that were not available at Hogwarts. Her only job was to tutor a few students who had struggle during the school year, mostly fourth and fifth years. There would be no family popping in. The American Flow Network was not designed for anything more than head to house conversation. While she could talk to her family, they couldn't bombard her in her new dorm room.

Molly was through the customs line. The agent had said a gruff "Welcome to the US" without sounding welcome at all, and after putting her perfectly forged passport away, Molly was completely alone.

Out on the streets of Boston, Molly made a painful observation. People moved faster in the USA. Everyone was rushing as if they all had somewhere crucially important to go. And suddenly, Molly did not feel so adult and independent any more, suddenly she had a very childish urge to call out for her mother. She yearned for the grandmother who would see her distress and give her a gentle hug. She wanted her little cousin Lily who always wanted to hold the older girls' hands. She even wanted her little sister who, despite sabotaging her make-up, was adorable and cute anyway.

With a deep breath, she calmed down and laid her faith upon the good head that she knew she had on her shoulders. Her father had drilled her a hundred times on the direction to the school. She had to get to Showa Park by way of a cab.

Molly quickly hailed a cab from the airport and told the driver the directions. Molly had enough muggle money to pay the cabbie and still have a little extra. Soon, she found herself in the park. She looked for the distinct tree that had come on a photograph with her acceptance letter. Once finding it, she whipped out her want and whispered the simple charm that restored it to its normal size. She tapped on a star shaped knot on the tree three times, and then four more times. A feminine voice whispered through the tree.

"Name, please."

"Molly Weasley"

"Thank you. Please stand back. When the trunk moves, quickly descend the stairs. Your teacher's assistant will meet you in the main hall."

Within seconds, the tree magically jumped aside and Molly carefully but cautiously stepped down the stairs. She may not be as lacking in grace as her father, but she was no prima ballerina.

Without a doubt, this American magic school was significantly newer than any magic institution she had been in back home. Wizards and witches had not established a ministry in America until 1945, after the end of WWII. Because of that, many of the buildings had to be creatively compressed so that they could fit under the existing structures of the American public.

The main hall was well designed. The tree from which she had entered now made the canopy like ceiling of the room. The leaves were skylights that allowed green shoots of light to pierce the room. There were supernaturally bright torches along the six walls of the hexagon shaped room. The walls were painted rich colors of purple and gold horizontal stripes. Six hallways extended from each of the walls. Each hallway had a label over it in ivory letters: _Administrative Offices_, _Lower School_, _Upper School_, _Library_, _Multi-Purpose Hall_, and _Student Residence_. The trunk of the tree extended at least fifty feet above the walls. The trunk was an intricate maze of tubes with rolled pieces of parchment zooming all around going down the six hallways.

Suddenly, Molly wished that her cousin Albus could be here. He loved architecture, and he would be amazed to see this room. Molly silently reminded herself to write a letter home to Albus as soon as she was settled in her room.

"Hey, it's Molly right?", a young male voice asked. Molly turned around and was facing a very handsome young man. He was tall, taller than her Uncle Ron. He wore a Boston Red Sox cap that covered most of his dirty blonde hair. His deep blue eyes were smiling and his tanned face showed the laugh lines around his eyes and mouth. He was casually dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. A welcoming smile was on his face as he looked down at Molly.

"Um yeah, that's me."

"Cool. I'm Liam, I'm your TA. Was your flight ok? I heard you were flying, and I thought you were crazy. Seven hours on a plane, but I guess it is better than splinching yourself as the first thing you do in the states. I splinched myself when I went to Mexico, and there wasn't a hospital down there, and my friends and I had already started on the tequila and. . . I'm sorry I'm rambling, and you are probably exhausted, I should show you to your room", Molly's TA, or Liam now said in one breath.

Molly decided he was cute as he rambled. He smiled easily, and she could tell that he was one of those people who could laugh at themselves. She guessed him to be about twenty two. Math whiz that she was, she quickly guessed that he was five years older than her. That was legal sure, but most definitely not parent approved.

"Um, yeah, I'm just a little tired. The flight was long, but you know how parents are, overprotective and everything. . ."

Liam smiled sheepishly "No, not really, my parents abandoned me when I was eight so I've been like a free range chicken since then."

"Oh, shit, oh my god, I am so sorry. I-I-I didn't know. Wow, I feel really bad now", Molly said, instantly turning a bright shade of red.

"Hey don't worry about it. It's cool. Let's go to your room, or I mean, let me take you to your room" Liam said as he put his hand on her arm comfortingly, then quickly removed it.

"Ok, that sounds good", Molly said, smiling at his Liam's innocent touch and clear embarrassment over the double meaning of his words.

"Do you have any luggage or anything?"

Molly pulled out the miniaturized suitcase from her back pocket. When Liam saw it, he laughed, "that is perfect, that is really good right there. Best thing I have seen all day."

They began to walk down the hall labeled _Student Residences_. Molly walked behind, silently appreciating the view. The hallway broke off into upper and lower levels. Liam adeptly guided Molly to the upper level.

"Since it's the summer break, there are plenty of rooms, so all the students are in the upper school's dorm because those rooms are nicer. You get your own room I think, unless we get any more kids who want to stay over the summer which I doubt will happen", Liam said as he opened the door to a large room.

Molly was impressed. There was a thick, wall to wall covering of ivory carpet. The walls were painted a deep purple like some of the hall and there was a large window on the wall opposite from the door. There was a wardrobe, a simple desk, a four poster bed, and what she assumed to be a bathroom in the corner. In front of the window there was a gold couch and a small coffee table.

"What do you think?", Liam asked looking at Molly.

"This is all mine, this is my own place?"

"Haha, yeah absolutely," Liam said.

"Oh my god, this is amazing. I've never had my own room like this. I usually have to share with a cousin who is sleeping over, or when one of the boys stays I'm demoted to the couch. I can't believe how cool this is", Molly said, acting like a little kid.

"Good, I'm glad that you like it, I'll leave you to unpack. If you need me, my room is literally right next to yours."

"Thanks Liam. I'm going to see you later?"

"Oh yeah, most definitely", Liam said with a smile.

As Molly reflated her bag, she looked around the room appreciatively. This was the best opportunity she had ever had. She began to unpack her clothes placing everything in the wardrobe and posting some family pictures on the corkboard attached to her desk. Molly let her mind wander to Liam. There was no doubt that she was already attracted to him. Was there a chance that this trip could be more than just an academic experience? Whatever the answer, Molly had two priorities: write a quick letter home and go to sleep in that tantalizing bed.


	2. Something Lost

a/n: This has kind of turned into a major coming of age story for Molly, and I hope I do it well. I also have a huge shock coming up for those of you who will continue to read this. And remember, comments are greatly appreciated.

Molly Abroad

Chapter 2

_I'm falling for him Vic and I can't help it. But it's insane, he is older than you, he's older than Teddy for God's sake. I don't want to be the girl who hooks up with the teacher, but I want to hook up with the teacher. Please write me back or even better, find a way to get here and visit, take a break from that bloody job, you don't need to be measuring girls for gowns, you need to be here, deciphering my possible relationship for me. _

_I can't wait to see you and to hear your opinion on what's happening at home because you are the only honest one and _

"Hey, do you happen to have a pair of tweezers?" Liam asked as he burst through the door of Molly's dorm.

"What, why in the world do you need tweezers and don't you remember how to knock?" Molly asked as she tried to shuffle her letter to Victoire under her Magic and Technology homework.

"One of the little guys was playing with a broom he found in the closet which wasn't for riding but he didn't know and it gave him a really bad splinter so I'm trying to get it out."

"Why don't you just use _Accio _to get it out?"

"Oh, haha, I guess that does make sense. Thanks a lot. Do you want to help me though because I'm really not good with charms and I don't want to accidentally charm his whole finger off," Liam said, smiling sheepishly at his own oversight.

"Yeah sure."

Molly pushed away from her desk and followed Liam out her door. She continued to playfully tease him as they made their way down the hall and down the stairs to the dorms for the younger kids. The little boy was putting on a strong face, but Molly could tell he was uncomfortable.

At home, she often acted as the mother hen. She was on the other side of the invisible line that divided the cousins into younger and older. She had pulled plenty of splinters, kissed many a boo-boos, and stuck several band aids.

Molly quickly calmed the boy down and distracted him as she magically removed the splinter. Then she kissed his finger and patted the boy on the head. When she looked up, she saw Liam smiling at her. He stuck a hand out to help her up and she readily accepted.

"You are so good with kids", Liam said as they were walking back in the hall.

"So are you. I've seen you playing with them in the gym or taking them up to the park to play. You're good when it comes to having fun", Molly said, mimicking Liam's smile.

Molly had settled into a routine. She would wake up at six a.m., run a mile in the school gym, then go to breakfast. After breakfast, she would go to her Magic and Technology class, of which Liam was the TA. Then she would go to lunch. After lunch, Molly would tutor her two students in Arithmancy. Then, she was free to spend dinner and the rest of the day with Liam and the other tutors and TAs.

However, like tonight, Molly sometimes broke this schedule.

American Magical Society was different in one major way: wizards and witches partied with muggles. America all over the world was well known for its pop culture, and the witches and wizards of the nation were known for the same thing. Tonight, the gang of TAs and tutors decided to go to a bar that had quickly become their typical hang out.

Molly was confident walking down the street. Her hair was down, both physically and figuratively. Her red hair hung in waves down most of her back. She wore a borrowed, black, sequined, long-sleeved mini, dress that showed off her shapely legs. And she also donned a nude pair of stilettos that Vic had given her as a practical joke gift, poking fun at Molly's longtime inability to wear heels and walk. She looked good, she looked sexy, and she probably looked twenty-one which is what her forged passport freshly said after Liam and one of his friends helped her change it.

The group walked into the club confidently, and almost immediately, Liam grabbed Molly's hand and led her on to the dance floor.

They had danced before, but this time it was different. There was no exchange of words, and Liam's actions were extremely animalistic. Her turned Molly around and rubbed his hands up and down her body, settling on her arse. Molly returned the favor. She ran her hands eagerly through his hair then up and down his muscled back.

Both of them were acting like they knew what would happen tonight. And a lot of liquid courage due to several rounds of jello shots before they left the school also had a lot to do with it.

The two continued publicly groping each other. Molly turned around to face Liam and stood up on her toes and captured his lips in a deep lock. She moved her tongue with much more experience than she knew she had. She was not completely innocent by any stretch of the imagination, but she wasn't usually this confident. She grabbed his hair again, forcing him to continue the kiss. This was a new Molly, one who took what she wanted when she wanted it. Her family was the farthest thing from her mind at this moment. She no longer cared what they thought. She was, in the eyes of the magical world an adult. An adult who could take care of herself.

Molly and Liam broke away and Liam looked directly into her eyes. She understood what he was saying. She grabbed his hand and led him out of the bar. The quickly returned to the school and found their way back to Molly's bedroom.

Molly took out her want and performed the contraception charm that her and Victoire had taught themselves during a sleepover last year when Victoire said she was thinking about sleeping with Teddy. Then Molly turned back towards Liam who was watching her with horny beer goggles. She slipped out of the stilettos with a grace she didn't know she had. The she walked to Liam and turned around so he could unzip her dress, which he did very slowly. After he finished, she turned around and removed one arm, then another. When she was out of the dress, she turned around to unclasp her strapless bra, and then she caught her own bra effortlessly in one hand.

Liam, seeing a completely nude Molly quickly removed his t-shirt and jeans and threw them in a haphazard pile on the floor. He grabbed Molly's hips and pulled her into the four-poster bed. He led out an animalistic growl as his lips made contact with Molly's neck. He continued to trace a row of kisses down her neck until he was in between her breasts, then he moved back up her neck and quickly made contact with her mouth in a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, Molly was keeping herself occupied by tracing the intricate pattern of Liam's back muscles with her fingertips. She needed him inside her so she effortlessly positioned her lower half right under his bucking hips.

Liam's eyes locked on hers and he asked the most clichéd question, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely"

And Molly closed her eyes as Liam and she performed the irreversible deed. It didn't last long, and they both soon passed out after he was done.

Molly had become the girl who slept with her teacher, she had broken every rule she had set for herself back home, and she felt liberated, which was only fitting for a young girl in a town called Boston.


	3. Running Away

Molly Abroad

Chapter 3

The morning after, the walk of shame, the embarrassing "what the hell did we do last night" talk was all something that Molly had never expected. So she was somewhat confused yet happy when she woke up in the morning with an awful headache and no Liam in her bed. She yawned and rolled over, staring out the window. She looked to the clock next to her bed, nine a.m. already. She rolled or more like fell out of her bed and made it to the bathroom. She tied her hair up in her signature ponytail and wiped some of last night's makeup off her face.

She was thankful that it was a Saturday as she made her way downstairs for the daily all-American breakfast. To say the least, Molly needed another girl to talk to about what just happened. She drunkenly gave up her virginity to a guy five years older than her, and then he leaves in the morning without saying a word. Yeah, Molly needed some girl talk.

She left breakfast immediately. She really wasn't hungry; the lingering nausea from her hangover wasn't helping at all. She quickly made her way up to her room and to her roaring fire. She didn't know what time it was at home, but quite frankly she didn't care.

"Vic, Vic, are you there, I need to talk to you", Molly yelled into the fireplace in her Aunt and Uncle's familiar living room.

"Oh' ello Molly. 'Ow are you doing m'dear?" Fleur asked as she came in from the kitchen rubbing flour off her hands.

"Great Aunt Fleur. Is Victoire here, I really need to talk to her."

"I think zat she is in her room if you want me to check", Fleur said with a slightly concerned smile. Molly was known for being calm and cool headed, it was uncharacteristic for her to be this excited.

"Hey Molls, what's up?" Vic asked as she came to the fire with slightly rumpled hair.

"Yeah, is Teddy over", Molly said blatantly.

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way. Really helps the mood when my mother walks in on us and. . . ."

"I did it." Molly said, feeling herself turn slightly pale.

"You what, with who, that Liam kid, oh Molly", Vic responded, quickly becoming the compassionate cousin that Molly knew.

"Yes. We got totally wasted last night and then when I woke up this morning he was gone and it was just awful because I don't remember anything at all really and I'm so upset and I'm all alone here and. . ." Molly rambled, close to tears.

"Hey, it's ok. You are going to be fine. And I'm sure he just left because he's as confused as you are. I mean, he's hooking up with a girl who is a lot younger than he is and it's a bit difficult", Vic said, trying to be comforting.

"So he's scared and I'm scared. That's basically an equation saying that we aren't going to work out", Molly wailed.

"No, that's not true. God, I wish I could be there. He's playing it safe, but he's definitely into you. But seriously are you ok, or do I need to come visit?"

"No, I think I will be fine, it's just really confusing for me", Molly moaned.

"I know, but it will all turn out good, it always does with you Molls. Now let me get back to my boyfriend who is patiently waiting in a closet upstairs", Vic said, returning to her happy voice.

Molly laughed and told Vic to have fun. Then she pulled her head out of the fire and turned back to her room. She promptly got up and flung herself on her bed.

She liked Liam, but dealing with all these emotions was complicated and difficult. Molly like math, she liked searching out one answer and finding it quickly and having it there. Numbers were tangible, they were facts that she could hold. Emotions were not so tenable.

Maybe Molly was destined for uncomplicated one-night stands. This situation with Liam could completely blow over. Yes, they hooked up, but that doesn't mean that there had to be a commitment. They could still be friends, and then complicated emotions wouldn't have to get in there way.

Molly resolved that the next time she saw Liam she would act like nothing had happened. It was one night, and one night could not ruin their month of friendship.

On Monday morning, Molly woke up at six a.m. she went down to the school's gym and ran her daily mile. Then she grabbed a quick breakfast and decided to go to her class early so she could read the chapter that she was supposed to have read over the weekend.

When she got to the Magic and Technologies classroom, she threw her bag on the desk and took her book out and began to read. She lost herself in her reading and didn't even notice when it was time for the class to begin.

She looked up and began to pay attention to the professor. However, she noticed that a crucial person was missing from the class. Liam wasn't there, and the TA's absence was clear as the professor stumbled to pass out work sheets, something which he was greatly unaccustomed to.

Molly was a little bit shocked and couldn't focus on the lecture at all. It was extremely uncharacteristic of Liam to miss any class. He took his position as TA very seriously, and he treasured the opportunity to work so closely with a well-known professor. After class, Molly asked her professor where Liam was.

"He said that he had to go home to check on some things with his parents", Professor Smith told Molly.

"His parents? Are you sure?" Molly asked.

"Yes absolutely, he sent me an owl early this morning."

Molly knew that Liam would be leaving. And if he had sent an owl this morning that meant that he would have been packing during breakfast and the class. So he must have just left. Molly ran from the room. She ran through the great hall and up the stairs until she was in the nondescript Bostonian park that she had been in a month ago for the first time. It was raining, something which reminded her of home and she was glad to have in Boston.

She saw Liam only a few paces away. She ran to him. "Liam, where are you going?"

"Molly? What in the world. . ."

"Liam, you can't leave. . ." Molly cut him off as she wrapped him up in a tight hug. The rain continued to pour around them.

"I slept with a student, I slept with you. I just can't forgive myself. I feel like I misled you, I feel like I'm corrupting you. God dammit Molly, I feel like a damn pedophile", Liam said as he tried to push her away.

"Listen, forget about it. We were both drunk; we were wasted out of our minds. Let's pretend it never happened. I want to still be you're friend. You are my best friend here. If you left, I don't know what I would do if you weren't here", Molly cried into his chest.

"I just can't, I need a few days away", Liam whispered as he tried to escape her relentless clasp.

"You lied to your professor. You aren't seeing your parents. What's to say that you aren't lying to me?"

"I'll come back, I promise. Don't you see that I don't have any of my things with me?" Liam questioned her boldly.

"Empty your pockets", Molly ordered. Liam turned his gaze away as he reached his hand in his back pocket and withdrew his miniaturized luggage.

"I thought so", she whispered angrily and turned on her heels to return to the tree.

"Molly, wait. . ." Liam cried as his voice trailed off in the rain.

For the next couple weeks, Molly was morose. Her heart wasn't into her studies. She wasn't doing her best to tutor her own students. Molly was unaccustomed to being abandoned. It had never happened to her. At home, everywhere she turned there were people willing to help and if someone faltered and forgot a responsibility, then there were eight other hands willing to pick you up.

Liam was different. His parents had abandoned him, and clearly he had no qualms about leaving when things got difficult. But Wesley's were made differently. When things got tough, Wesley's got tougher. So Molly stayed in Boston. Nearly every morning, she woke up early to talk with Vic for a good hour, and she continued to write near daily letters home. Yet it wasn't enough. Molly wanted Liam back. She was angry at him for leaving.

And it was more than emotions. Her body was beginning to feel the strains of being a lone in a foreign country. She was so sick that she couldn't eat most days, and her moodiness would have chased away any roommate, had she had one. Molly didn't know what was going on; she didn't know how her misguided travel to Boston would leave her. And she was scared. She wanted to go home, but unlike Liam, she was no quitter. No matter what happened to her, Molly would stay in Boston and do the job she had come to do. She resolved to not let one boy change her life.


	4. Not Warranted

a/n: I touch a controversial subject here, but that doesn't necessarily mean that these are my opinions. I'm writing about a character, and this is what I think, based on what the books provide, this character would do. That does not mean that this is my personal opinion.

Molly Abroad

Chapter 4

Liam had been gone for eight weeks. He had totally abandoned Molly for eight weeks. She made her way downstairs to the multi-purpose hall for yet another breakfast that she didn't want to eat. She had already thrown up again that morning, the third time this week, and it was only Thursday.

Molly did not want to confirm what she suspected. Even less than she wanted to be the girl who slept with her professor, even less than she wanted to be the girl who falls apart when a guy leaves did she want to be the girl who got knocked up at seventeen on her first trip away from home. Yes, she most certainly did not want to be that girl.

It wasn't that Molly didn't want kids: she always had. No matter what anyone said, Molly Weasley was certainly like her namesake. It was just that Molly didn't want to exude that feeling that everyone seems to get when the see a young girl juggling a baby, alone and apparently afraid.

Molly also didn't want to deal with her family's reaction. For as long as she could remember, she was the mature one, the responsible one, the one who wasn't supposed to get into shit like this. She was supposed to be the smart one. The one who got the other girls out of sticky situations. She was the girl who was supposed to hold her friend's hand when she got news like this. It wasn't supposed to be her.

She was alone. Alone she set out to visit the school infirmary for the first time. Alone, she asked the nurse to confirm what she already knew then, alone, Molly got the news. Alone, Molly went to her professor and asked for the classwork she would be missing, she figured two weeks would be good enough. Alone, Molly borrowed an owl from one of the students, and alone, Molly wrote the most difficult letter of her life:

_Liam, _

_ I hope I am finding you well, and I hope that I find you at all. I really need to talk to you. I'm going home for a few days and I don't know when or if I am going to be back, but I just need to talk to you. I have something that I need to tell you, but I want to tell you face to face, I can't do it in a letter. _

_-Molly_

Molly stood up and gave the letter to the owl. "Find him at any cost", she whispered as she took the owl to her window and let him fly.

Then, alone, Molly floed her father. "Hello Dad, how are you?"

"Good, Molls. Are you ok?", Percy asked with concern in his voice. He knew when his daughter was upset.

"Yeah, I'm great. I'm just a little homesick. I talked to my professor, and he said it was fine for me to come home for two weeks. Can you arrange it for me?", Molly said, trying to hold back the tears and hoping her lie wasn't so obvious.

"Yeah, let me just go talk to the minister and see if we can set up a Cross Atlantic Portkey with the American Ministry", Percy said and then quickly left to apparate.

"Thanks, Daddy", Molly whispered as she pulled her head out of the fire. She got up and went over to her bed and laid down and began to cry.

She was alone and there was no one there to help her. Even when she went home, would she still be alone? What would her family say? They were conservative to say the least. In her family, people got married before they had kids. The most scandalous thing in her family so far was that Uncle Charlie hadn't got married. A child out of wedlock definitely trumped an ever present bachelor.

Molly wanted to talk to Vic, but she couldn't. She couldn't admit to the older girl that she had screwed up more than any of them ever had. Molly and Vic were the oldest; they were the pioneers in a way, testing the adults limits while still keeping their noses clean.

Molly was so angry, and she never got angry. She was furious with Liam for getting her pregnant then leaving. She was angry at herself for getting in this situation. And, even though she hated to admit it, she was angry that this wasn't one of her other cousins. _For God's sake_, Molly thought, _Vic and Teddy have been sleeping together for two years and on my first go, this happens_. "Fuck!" Molly cursed out loud.

"Molly! Don't use that language!" Audrey, Molly's mother said from the fire. "Now come here and talk to me. Your father got a portkey set up. It will be right outside the school. It will be a Cigarette box in two hours. Go quickly if all of your things are packed and don't let me ever hear you use that language again, young lady." Audrey's head quickly vanished from the fire.

Molly hadn't even begun to consider her mother's reaction yet. If her mother was that angry for Molly cursing, what would she do when Molly revealed the real reason for her trip home?

Audrey had always been strict and demanding, demanding perfection. Audrey seemed to want more out of Molly. Lucy was smart, but she wasn't dedicated. Molly on the other hand, almost seemed to exist to please her mother. What her mother wanted her to wear, she wore; what her mother wanted her to do, she did; what her mother wanted her to study, she studied. Molly really didn't think it was her mother's ultimate plan to have a seventeen year old daughter pregnant and with the father MIA.

Maybe going home wasn't the best idea, but Molly really didn't see any other option. Who was here for her at Boston? No one. Because Molly had come to a foreign country, alone, wanting an adventure and getting a problem.

A problem. Was that all this life, this child growing inside Molly was, a problem? Molly knew she had options, but could she go through with them? Could she really get a muggle abortion? It would be easy, three hours at the max; and then the baby would be gone. But, Molly knew she could not do that. She loved kids too much, she loved life too much. She couldn't take a life before it ever began.

She had another option, one which was even more difficult to think about. Could Molly carry a baby for nine months and then give it to someone else? Could she give her child up to be raised by a stranger? Molly knew that she couldn't do that either. She couldn't grow to love a tiny person just to give them up, especially when Molly knew that she was capable of caring for a child. It would be hard, no doubt, but she had family and friends. And Molly was confident that no matter how disappointed her family was in her, at least one member would still be there to help her.

Molly packed her things and shrunk the suitcases to fit in her back pocket. She didn't shrink her wand, she wouldn't have to hide it from airport security. She took one last look at her beautiful room and tried not to think that this could seriously be the last time that she would ever see it.

She walked through the great hall and up the natural steps passing through the porthole in the funny looking tree. It had taken her longer to pack than she had expected. She only had twenty minutes until it the portkey would leave. Molly was accustomed to being early. She laughed sadistically at the irony: she was leaving school early because her 'friend' had been late.

She found the cigarette box and decided to sit down next to the tree. She was twirling her wand absently in her hand when she felt someone standing over her. She looked up and was instantly lost for words.

"Molly?" Liam asked in his deep voice. He was dressed almost identically as he was the first time she met him. "I got your letter and I came here as soon as I could. I was staying in the city with some muggle friends, and they were really scared when they saw and owl flying in the window", he broke off with an awkward silence when he saw Molly's tearstained face.

She glared back up at him. "You left me alone so that you could spend time with some muggle friends not even an hour away from here?" she asked with an incredulous look on her face.

"Well, it was a bit more complicated than that. . .", Liam said sheepishly. Clearly seeing that she was going from upset to angry very quickly.

"Complicated, how about I give you complicated. I'm pregnant and you're an asshole", Molly said as the portkey began to glow. She grabbed it quickly and saw his shocked face blur as she felt the familiar tug at her bellybutton.

Seconds later, Molly was kneeling in the grass in front of the renovated Burrow. She puked whatever she had had for breakfast that morning. She wiped her mouth and looked up to see a WELCOME HOME MOLLY banner across the front door. Victoire rushed out and helped Molly up. "We are so glad to have you back. Everyone's inside and Grandmum cooked the best dinner. We have to get rid of your jetlag as soon as possible. I hope you feel better. I know those transatlantic portkeys are the worse", Vic said quickly as she magicked away Molly's vomit. Vic threw her arm over Molly's shoulders and guided her into the Burrow's massive kitchen, where everyone was truly sitting. Molly took a deep breath and sat down to dinner. She quietly began to eat and tried to escape the prying case of her family. _Tonight was going to be an extremely long night_ she thought to herself.


	5. Comfort Food

Molly Abroad

Chapter 5

Molly continued to eat her dinner. She had missed British food to say the least. It was comforting to be back home with her family and the fire roaring in the massive fireplace at the head of the table. She sat in between Teddy and Victoire, which was a little strange, but nevertheless, she didn't really care. The more space in between those two, the less likely the same thing would happen to them.

"Well, this is extremely awkward", Molly's fifteen year old cousin Fred said.

"Fred, shut up. Clearly, the American's didn't feed your cousin", Fred's dad, George said.

"Haha, that's funny, because Americans are supposed to be fat", fifteen year old James added.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really hungry. I have no idea what time it is, so I think I might have missed lunch and breakfast", Molly said with a slight glare towards her cousins.

"That's fine honey. Go ahead, you look a little pale so you should be eating", Molly Sr. said.

"Leave it to mum to make someone eat", Ron said as he dived into his own plate.

"You might want to lay off the potatoes Ronald", Molly Sr. said with a glare towards her youngest son.

"Ha-ha. Oh, that was great mum", George laughed as he grabbed his side.

Everyone began to eat, and Molly was left to her silent pondering. She sensed that her mother and father were watching her continually. Her little sister was also shooting her looks, but Vic's look was the most severe. Molly knew that Vic knew. It was impossible to deny it. Vic may have not known exactly what was happening, but she certainly had an idea.

Molly was receiving some other curious looks from family members. Of course the whole situation must look strange. Molly, the always well behaved, well-mannered girl showing up in the front yard puking her guts out with puffy eyes and rumpled clothes. Then she comes in the house and does nothing but eat silently. Even Molly had to admit, that was a little bit strange.

"Ok, will you please tell us what's going on", Percy demanded as he slammed his cup down. "You beg to come home and now that you are here you aren't talking." Percy wasn't mad, he was worried about his daughter. It was unusual for her to act in any manner that was regarded as less than perfect.

"Um, it's nothing really. Let's just wait to talk at home, yeah", Molly suggested trying not to make eye contact.

"No, we are discussing this now. You made your whole family drop what they were doing to come here and support you. You are going to tell us what is wrong this instant young lady", Audrey ordered in her typical calloused tone.

"Fine mum, I'm pregnant. Are you happy now?" Molly screamed back her mother.

Instantly, a silence filled the room.

"What?" Audrey asked breaking the silence.

"You heard what I said, mum", Molly replied, no longer yelling.

"Who is the father?" Audrey asked.

"This guy I met in Boston."

"Who is the father, Molly? And how about you try being honest this time", Percy ordered.

"My TA", Molly said, hiding from her father's disappointed look.

"Her what?" said Albus.

"Not now son", said Harry.

"I'll kill him. I swear on Merlin's beard I will kill him", Percy said as he jumped from his seat. "Your goddamn teacher? Your bloody teacher!"

"Perce, your athletic prowess isn't what it once was. . ." George mumbled as he stood to restrain his brother. Ron was at his Percy's other side.

"You need to go sit in the living room until your father calms down", Audrey said without looking at her eldest daughter.

"Mum, I'm sorry", Molly said through the tears in her eyes.

"I really don't want to hear it", Audrey said.

"Come on Molly", Angelina said as she took Molly's arm and guided her into the living room.

Molly continued to hear her father's curses as her Aunt guided her to the couch and conjured a tissue for her. Molly began to cry and leaned into her Aunt's shoulder. Angelina was not Molly's closest relative, but the provided comfort was certainly welcomed.

"Shhh, it's okay dear. Cry if you need to", Angelina comforted. "Trust me everything will work out."

"How do you know?" Molly asked quietly. She was curious, but she didn't want to chase away her only supporter at the moment.

"I was in your same position", Angelina laughed gently. "And I like to think that I did pretty well for myself."

"What?"

"I thank god every day that Fred is such an awful math student, because if he did the math he would see that it didn't work out. When George and I got married, I was four months pregnant. I was quite a bit older than you, but my parents acted the same way yours did. Your Grandmum and Grandpop weren't all that happy either, but when we introduced them to Fred for the first time, they didn't seem to care so much anymore."

"You and Uncle George!" Molly exclaimed through tear stained eyes.

"Well, if I were you, I wouldn't dwell on that part as much", Angelina said as she used the tissue to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Molly blushed slightly, but she felt much better.

"I think Perce has at least calmed down enough to breathe now. I was worried he was going to pass out for a few seconds there", Molly's Aunt Ginny said as she came into the room.

"Well see, Molly, that's good", Angelina added.

"Did you tell her?" Ginny asked looking towards Angelina.

"Of course."

"Well, Molly. Your mum and dad took it a lot better than when Angelina here told mum. Grandmum blew a chicken up. Hadn't done accidental magic in probably forty years and then a full grown woman gets a little bit of news and poof, up went the chicken. I think if George hadn't of been so scared he would have laughed", Ginny said, smiling right at Molly.

"Zat dinner was one of my top ten, but zis dinner probably took its place. I never thought zat I would see Percy curse, especially in front of ze kids, zat was priceless", Fleur said as she walked into the room. "And I believe that some sort of congratulations are in order", she said to Molly as she hugged her niece tightly.

"Oh yeah, that was great. I wish that someone had had a recorder. Thank you for that moment truly, Molly. Percy caught me curing in front of James once and he never let me forget it, but now I have some ammunition", Ginny said laughing.

"You guys are scandalized by me or disgusted?" Molly asked, still quiet.

"Quite the contrary. It's kind of exciting actually. Not the best moment, but we get to call mum and Great Grandmum, your mum and Granny, and a new baby is always exciting. Plus watching Percy lose his cool was an added bonus", Ginny said still laughing.

"And you've graduated school and you are seventeen, so technically you are an adult. Why would we be disgusted. We're the cool Aunts yeah", Angelina added.

"Haha, I guess so", Molly laughed, tears falling no more.

"MOLLY! MOLLY!"

"Oh shit", Molly said standing up. "This is not going to end well."

"MOLLY!"

"And who the fuck are you", a rather menacing Billy Weasley asked of Liam who was trying to get in the Burrow's front door.

"I-I-I'm Liam, Molly's TA", Liam responded backing up a little.

"Yeah, mate, this would really not be the most opportune time", George said standing next to his eldest brother.

"IS THAT _HIM_? I'm going to kill him. Where is my wand? Where is my bloody wand?" a newly disgruntled Percy demanded.

"Oi, come on Perce. Calm down. Using an unforgiveable does not look good for someone as close as you are to the minister", Ron said, grabbing his brother's robes for the second time this evening.

"So, I guess that's Molly's dad and he found out what I found out just three hours ago", Liam stated tentatively.

"You damn straight you bastard", Percy said from his chair where he was being restrained by both Ron and Harry now.

"Can I please just talk to Molly", Liam asked Bill.

"I think that that would be a good idea", said Arthur, who up until now had remained mostly silent. "Molly, please come in her my dear."

Molly listed to her grandfather and cautiously entered the room. She saw the remnants of dinner on the table. Her grandmother and her mother were both gone, probably upstairs. From the kitchen window Molly could see that Vic and Teddy had taken all the kids out to the garden. Fred and James and Dominique were organizing the younger kids, preparing a vicious attack, with rather large stones, on the garden gnomes. Molly felt bad. She hated being the center of attention, any attention; and she wished so much that she could be out there with the other kids, playing in the garden. But she wasn't a kid any more. The way her aunts had treated her, the way her mother had screamed at her, the way her family was currently looking at her, it was clear that she wasn't a kid anymore.

"Let's go talk by the chicken coop", Molly mumbled.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea", Percy began to say.

"It's not like anything else can happen", George said and was rewarded by a fierce punch in the gut from Bill.

Molly and Liam made their way to the chicken coop. The sun was setting over the hill. It was a beautiful late August day. The weather was warm, but not too hot. The clouds had made glorious patterns in the sky all day. There were birds chirping and there were bugs all around. The pond in the distance had several duck sitting on the water, just lazily floating all around. Life surrounded Molly everywhere, and life was being created inside her.

"How long did you know?" Liam asked awkwardly playing with his wand as he leaned against the chicken coop. His eyes seemed as if he had been crying too.

"About four weeks after you left. I went to the nurse this morning though and she told me for sure."

"So you are about two months then?"

"Yeah, that was when we had sex, wasn't it?" Molly said, becoming slightly defensive.

"Oh, yeah, I guess. And I guess you are keeping it since you told your family."

"No, I went through all that trouble just to come back from an abortion and say 'Just Kidding'."

"I'll take that as a yes", Liam mumbled towards his shoes. "I'm really sorry that I left, it's just that I felt so guilty, and it felt so wrong. I mean, I am five years older than you and I was supposed to be your teacher, I wasn't supposed to steal your innocence."

"I don't care. Age is just a number, and you were my teacher but you were my friend more, and I knew that we were moving towards something more. I wouldn't have slept with you if I had thought of you as just my teacher."

"And now I'm the father of your child", Liam moaned miserably. "I want to be there for you, and I want to be there for the baby too."

"Well that's a start, but I'm not sure if I can trust you."

"I can live with that. I know I have to earn my trust back, and I will, I promise. Just tell me, is there some hope for us?"

"I fell for you once, didn't I?" Molly said, trying to hold the happiness back from her voice.

"That's all I ask", Liam smiled as he leaned down and kissed Molly on the cheek. "Is your family going to kill me?"

"No, I really think it will be ok. I think my dad just needs to get over the fact that his daughter was impregnated by her twenty two year old TA who also got her drunk and took her to her first American bar; and that I'm not a virgin any more. Probably in the opposite order", Molly smiled. Liam laughed, and hearing his laugh made Molly laugh. It was her first real laugh in just over two months.


	6. Tangible Happiness

Molly Abroad

Chapter 6

In all honesty, Molly had never been happier. Her last two weeks of summer were spent with her family, the people who loved her. She had finished her coursework for her class early and sent it to her professor. Like always, Molly had passed with flying colors.

Molly made the rounds that everyone in her family seemed to make in the summer. Sleeping over at one Aunt and Uncle's house, eating dinner at another's, going shopping with some cousins then playing a pickup game of Quiddich with some others.

Alhtough, she was no longer allowed to play Quiddich. With the rolling in of Autumn and the changing leaves, Molly had begun to show. In late November, at nearly five months pregnant, Molly was not allowed to play rough with the cousins. She mostly occupied her time with helping Liam move into his newly acquired flat in London and hanging out with Teddy and Victoire who had always been her best summer companions.

Molly's aunts had been right; her father quickly recovered from the shock. It wouldn't be fair to say he was happy about the whole thing, but he was beginning to get excited about becoming a grandfather. Audrey, on the other hand, was not so accepting. She would often lecture her daughter for hours on what sacrifices she would have to make and what she would have to give up to become a mother.

Molly knew the sacrifices, she was prepared, as prepared as any seventeen year old could be for having a child. And Molly would have help, her baby's father was older and more prepared to be a father. Liam had acquired a job in Diagon Alley as a free lance technological supporter which in laymen's terms meant that he was trying to incorporate modern technology into the magical world. Originally, George had offered Liam a job in Wizard Wheezes, but Liam had declined. He didn't want to be dependent on Molly's family, He didn't want her family to feel like they owed him anything.

At the end of the day, Liam still saw himself as Molly's teacher who had gone too far. He didn't think that the Weasley family should be helping him in any way.

Molly was always trying to slowly chip away at the wall Liam had put up. He had agreed to act as her baby's father. He had not agreed to be anything more. When Molly talked to Vic, Vic had made a very strong point. "Molly, he is alone in a country with no friends except you. And you are the woman who is carrying his baby. If he doesn't fall for you soon then he is either gay or it's never going to happen."

Victoire certainly had a way of putting things.

One day, Molly was over at Liam's new flat, carefully putting plates away when she heard Liam curse in the extra bedroom. "Are you ok?" Molly asked as she continued to place dishes in the cupboards.

"Nope, I could really use a hand if you could come help me", Liam said in a strained voice.

"Ok, give me a second", Molly put the dish down and walked as quickly as the extra weight offsetting her balance would allow her to.

"Can you just grab this side of the dresser", Liam directed as part of a dark wood dresser had fell on him.

"Oh my god, Liam. What is this?" Molly asked as she looked around the bedroom. There were light yellow walls and dark wood furninture, which didn't shock Molly near as much as the crib in the corner and the changing table under the wall with a window.

"If you get this dresser off me, then I might be able to tell you", Liam stated, his breathing becoming even more labored.

"Oh yeah, sure", Molly said as she began to lift the dresser while still looking around the room. "Is this for the baby?"

"Yeah. I had two choices with this room: make a totally awesome guy's room and install a T.V, but there were no plugs because everyone here refuse to use technology so I went with the second option of making a nursery."

"This is amazing, I don't know what to say."

"How about you say that you will move in with me?" Liam asked while looking directly into Molly's eyes.

"Yeah, sure I will move in with you," Molly said as Liam laughed and wrapped her up in a hug.

Three months later, Molly and Liam had settled into a comfortable relationship. Victoire joked that they were 'friends with benefits' but that the benefits had already been reaped and had went from benefits to consequences. For Molly, that was a good way to describe it. As she got bigger and more uncomfortable, Liam helped her with things like putting her trainers on. She usually made dinner and had it ready for when Liam got home from work.

They slept in different beds, or Molly took the bedroom and Liam took the couch. It was weird to say the least. Two young people, living together and expecting a baby, yet not even expending a chaste kiss on the other's cheek.

Once, Molly's hormones had gotten the best of her, but Liam gently turned her down and told her that they couldn't. Molly was upset at first, but then her hormones found some food to fixate on so she sent Liam out with a weird grocery list.

Their relationship was platonic even though they were living together, and Liam was working hard to keep it that way. Though Molly was constantly conspiring against him, and she knew she would win. She wouldn't define herself as irresistible, but it had to be difficult to see the woman that was carrying your child growing and changing every day so that you child could be comfortable. Molly would never use her future child get Liam, but she was coming close to saying that he couldn't see the baby unless he promised her more. For Molly the sexual tension was mounting and it was thrilling to her. For Liam, he wanted Molly to stop tempting him. He wanted her, unquestionably, but he still felt guilty for breaking the professional relationship.

On one unseasonably cold afternoon for late February, Molly sat on her bed thinking about all these things when she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. At first she disregarded it as another particularly sharp kick that the baby had been graciously giving all morning. She continued to think about where she and Liam stood when she felt and even sharper pain. In addition, the inside of her jean legs were suddenly soaking wet.

"Liam, Liam! I think I'm going into labour", Molly shouted.

Within second's Liam was in the small bedroom. "For real?" he asked.

"Yeah, for real", Molly responded with a laugh.

"Ok, um, let's flo to St. Mungo's right? And then once you are there I can quick flo your family. So ok, let's do that", Liam said as he helped Molly to stand up.

Nearly seven hours later, the first Weasley great grandchild was seconds away from being born. After one extremely difficult push, Liam turned towards Molly. There were tears in both of their eyes. "I am going to marry you", Liam said as he pushed Molly's sweaty hair back.

Molly smiled back at him, and she knew it was true. With one more push, the baby was released from her body. She continued to smile at Liam, and she barely heard the mediwizard tell her:

"Congratulations, it's a boy!"


End file.
